


Любовный роман в мягкой обложке

by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, диды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Альбус читает любовные романы, но в жизни все заканчивается совсем не так хорошо, как в книгах. Или все таки хорошо?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Любовный роман в мягкой обложке

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Прогоревшие поленья в камине с треском выбросили сноп искр, и Альбус закрыл пухлый томик в мягкой обложке, отложил его в сторону, потягиваясь и потирая глаза. Он засиделся перед выходными, дочитывая последнюю новинку от «Флориш и Блоттс», но желание узнать, что на этот раз пришло в голову сумасбродной ведьме, написавшей за последние два десятка лет больше ста романтических историй и ни разу не повторившейся в сюжетных поворотах, перевесило обычное здравомыслие. Конечно, это было не то увлечение, которое человек его положения мог свободно обсудить на министерском рауте или во время беседы с коллегами-алхимиками. Да и владельцы книжного магазина, высылая на его адрес сову со свежим любовным романом, не забывали добавить к заказу подарочную упаковку, кажется, считая, что великий Альбус Дамблдор покупает развлекательное чтиво для своей знакомой или родственницы… Вот только погружаясь в хитро закрученные истории, действие которых происходило то в античной Греции, то во времена инквизиции, то в период второй войны с гоблинами, он всегда был уверен, что для героев этих историй все закончится хорошо. Влюбленные воссоединятся и будут жить долго и счастливо, негодяи получат заслуженное наказание, страшные тайны будут раскрыты, артефакты найдены, а сироты усыновлены… Альбус бы много отдал за то, чтобы такое же будущее ждало и тех, кто прошел рядом с ним одну магическую войну и теперь оказался на пороге второй, но его все чаще одолевали мрачные предчувствия, сбежать от которых удавалось только в книгу. Вот и сегодня, пока на страницах романа рыжекосая скифская ведьма странствовала по чарующему и опасному Востоку в поисках средства для спасения проклятого младшего брата, он забыл и о Томе, и о нехороших слухах из Румынии, и о том, что опять пропали и не выходят на связь несколько старых знакомых… Вспоминалась Ариана — совсем крошкой, какой она была до всего, вспоминалась печальная четырнадцатилетняя девочка, так похожая по описанию на брата героини, которому по случайному совпадению досталось имя Адриан… По случайному ли? 

Альбус еще раз взглянул на обложку романа, автором на ней значилась некая Барбара Гринланд* — таинственная дама, сделавшая из своей личности интригу не менее закрученную, чем порой встречались в ее историях. Никто никогда не видел Барбару, никто с ней не встречался. Она присылала рукописи и письма для публикации в редакции и издательства, никогда не посещая лично никаких встреч. Ходили даже слухи, что это Батильда Бэгшот не хочет портить свою репутацию почтенного историка… Батильда, Барбара, Барб… В голове эхом отдался его собственный, еще ломающийся юношеский басок: «Ты варвар, Геллерт!»** И звонкий смех в ответ. 

Да нет, быть такого не может! Лезет от усталости в голову невесть что, нужно просто добраться уже до кровати, а с утра голова привычно будет полна директорскими заботами и делами еще совсем юного Ордена Феникса…

Он промаялся сомнениями еще неделю. Насыпал в чай за завтраком соль вместо сахара, пролил чернила на эссе первокурсников, и настолько невпопад отвечал на собрании Ордена, что заработал Ревелио от Моуди, лишнюю сладкую булочку от Молли и встревоженные взгляды от всех остальных. Прав был Ньют, когда говорил, что волнения лишь удваивают страдания. Если уж безрассудная идея пришла в голову, проще ее проверить, чем бесконечно отмахиваться.

Утро последней субботы октября Альбус встретил на Белых скалах Дувра, готовясь к аппарации на континент. Бретань, французские Альпы, а там уже последний аппарационный прыжок до Нурменгарда, и он сам убедится, что, даже оставив Геллерта наедине с его преступлениями, навряд ли тюремщики озаботились обеспечить его всем необходимым для написания любовных романов!

В горах уже царила зима: вьюжило и мело так, что даже поднятый воротник пальто не спасал от летящей в лицо снежной крупы. Альбус успел продрогнуть до костей, пока шел от границы антиаппарационного барьера ко входу в замок между рядами мертвых сухих кустов, торчащих из сугробов. Когда-то здесь цвели розы… Он не был в Нурменгарде ни разу после вынесения приговора, и контраст между прежним гордым замком и нынешними мрачными развалинами ударил неожиданно больно. Крыша обвалилась, витражные стекла повылетали из рам, а в ставшей тюрьмой башне не горело ни единого огонька.

Внутри его ждало то же стылое запустение, на лестницах намерз лед, делая подъем неприятным и опасным занятием. Альбус проклял сам себя раз двадцать, пока поднялся до самого верха — растопленная его магией наледь стекала ручьями вниз, норовя промочить ботинки. Еще один пролет, и еще, и еще… На кой Геллерту вообще понадобилась эта Вавилонская башня?!

Зарешеченная камера выглядела промерзшим каменным мешком, в открытое окно заносило снег, горло с непривычки перехватывало — то ли от быстрой ходьбы по ступеням, то ли от вдыхаемого морозного воздуха. Потирая грудь, Альбус огляделся: голые стены, грязная солома на полу, куча тряпья на ней… Не тряпья. Геллерт, лежащий ничком и даже голову не поднявший на звук его шагов. Жизнь в нем еще билась, он чувствовал это, но не было больше ни злого веселья, ни льющей через край магической силы. Остов, развалина некогда грозной и неостановимой силы…

— Геллерт! — Альбус хотел крикнуть, а получился полный ужаса хрип, на который узник даже головы не повернул. И прикоснуться к нему, помочь подняться, заглянуть еще раз в глаза — чудные, разноцветные, видящие, — неожиданно стало так же необходимо, как дышать. Даже больше.

Одно движение Старшей палочкой, короткая скороговорка — и магический запор рассеялся. Прутья разошлись в стороны гибкими виноградными лозами, и Альбус шагнул внутрь, с удивлением ощущая, как его обволакивает чужой магией. Камера изнутри ощущалась неправильно — словно покрытая невидимым налетом или окутанная паутиной, она вызывала смутное чувство ирреальности, как если бы… Уже дотронувшись до плеча так и не пошевелившегося Геллерта, Альбус крепко зажмурился и про себя прошептал самое сильное развеивающее иллюзии заклинание, какое только мог вспомнить. Досчитал до пяти, выдохнул и только после этого открыл глаза: выстуженная камера и изморозь остались на своих местах, но тряпичный Геллерт исчез, на том месте, где он лежал, вверх уходила винтовая лестница, ведущая к прежде невидимому закрытому люку. Самая простая Алохомора — и сверху на него обрушились поток теплого воздуха, треск поленьев и аромат крепкого кофе.

Люк вел в комнату, чье пространство кто-то расширил магией: огромная гостиная с уходящими вдаль книжными шкафами и рабочим столом под окном и так-то не могла поместиться в пределах той башни, которая была видна снаружи, а ведь из нее выходило еще несколько дверей, намекающих, что тут есть и другие помещения! Альбус сделал несколько шагов вперед, с неловкостью обнаружив, что от его ботинок остаются мокрые следы на роскошном алом ковре — местная обстановка удивительным образом напоминала гостиную факультета Гриффиндор. Алые с золотым шитьем шпалеры, мебель темного дерева, пушистый ковер, ярко горящий камин… только вместо изображения львов на глаза то и дело попадались фениксы: в виде пресс-папье на письменном столе, резными украшениями, поддерживающими каминную полку, узором на ковре и портьерах.

— Ты за автографом или просто поболтать о старых добрых временах?

Услышав насмешливый голос, увлекшийся осмотром Альбус вздрогнул, обернулся, поднимая палочку, готовый отразить проклятия, и обнаружил, что у него за спиной вместо говорившего стоит, уперев крохотные кулачки в бока, насупленная домовуха, завернутая в чистое полотенце с вышитой монограммой из удвоенных литер «Г».

— Дурной гость! — пискнула она с чудовищным акцентом, негодующе хлопая ушами. — Хозяину Геллерту достаточно сказать, и я вышвырну его отсюда, заставив забыть, что он видел!

— Иду-у-унн, ты думаешь, я все еще нуждаюсь в твоей защите? — насмешливо поинтересовался голос, видимо, «хозяина Геллерта», и Альбус почувствовал, как сжимаются в ледяной комок внутренности от знакомых протяжных ноток.

— Хозяин достаточно настрадался от него! — пискнула кроха воинственно и погрозила ему пальцем.

— Довольно, Идунн, — повторил невидимый Геллерт, а потом скрипнуло кресло у камина, и из него поднялся худощавый человек, которого было сложно рассмотреть против света. — Это мой дом, и любой гость в такую погоду может рассчитывать на теплый прием.

Альбус сидел, вытянув ноги к огню, и дул на чашку с чаем, в который плеснули бренди, исподтишка разглядывая бывшего — и нынешнего — хозяина Нурменгарда. Прошло больше двадцати лет с их последней встречи, полубезумный маг, отравленный собственными пророчествами и силой, исчез. У сидящего в соседнем кресле Геллерта по-прежнему были разноцветные глаза и длинные тонкие пальцы, которые ловко держали чашку с кофе, в котором молока плескалось больше чем собственно кофе; принесший его домовой эльф — не Идунн, другой, — только посмотрел с мягкой укоризной на тяжело вздохнувшего хозяина. У этого Геллерта глубокие морщины на лбу. А еще — скорбно опущенные уголки губ, гладко выбритый подбородок и отросшие почти до пояса волосы, даже в теплом свете камина выглядящие белее манжетов его рубахи.

— Спрашивай уже, — со вздохом предложил ему этот Геллерт, видимо, устав от бесцеремонного разглядывания. Не вызвал на дуэль, не попытался в чем-то убедить, не…

— Как ты… Как ты выбрался из камеры? — глупый вопрос сорвался с губ сам, но Геллерт только пожал плечами.

— За все, что ты видишь здесь, я должен поблагодарить тебя, дорогой друг. Мой собственный замок — это была прекрасная идея. Не думал же ты, что Нурменгард так просто раскроет все свои секреты чужакам?

— И что ты собираешься делать дальше?

Геллерт пожал плечами, сделал еще один глоток своего кофе. 

— Читать, размышлять, проводить дни в праздности, а когда у меня закончатся идеи для новых романов, напишу мемуары. Или пару научных трудов. В отличие от тебя, я свое предназначение выполнил, сплотил магов перед лицом темного властелина, чтобы они могли во всеоружии встретить новую угрозу… 

Он взглянул на Альбуса и неожиданно усмехнулся, недобро изгибая рот, глаза его вспыхнули:

— Постой! Неужели, едва я оказался в темнице, все твои верные товарищи разбежались и трусливо оставили победителя Гриндельвальда разбираться с угрозой его драгоценной Англии в одиночестве? Какой кошмар!

Геллерт поцокал языком, качнул головой, но голос его звучал с непривычным злорадством. Альбус вздрогнул, прикрыв лицо ладонью, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что его не задело сказанное. 

— Намекаешь, что твои люди были с тобой до конца? Я не мог для них ничего сделать, Геллерт. Правосудие…

— Ты позволил их сожрать, Дамблдор! — рявкнул Геллерт, вмиг растеряв всю свою мнимую выдержку и благостность, лицо его исказило неприкрытое бешенство. — Ты позволил Международному конгрессу отыграть комедию, благодаря которой они отправили их всех в пасть своим тварям! Чего стоила та дрянь из МАКУСА!

— Ты пытался скормить ей Ньюта и Тину, — напомнил Альбус сквозь стиснутые зубы. — И вряд ли бы ты так уж обрадовался, если бы все твои последователи сошли с ума в Азкабане! По крайней мере для них все закончилось быстро, а вот те, кого доставали из твоих казематов…

— О, Альбус… — Геллерт улыбался, но в улыбке этой было столько яду, что, казалось, он вот-вот потечет по губам. — Я много чего в своей жизни натворил, это правда. Но ведь это ты всегда делал вид, что играешь на стороне добра. И как оно? Чистая совесть, чистые руки… Ты ведь никого не убил лично, мой дорогой учитель? Кошмары не мучают?!

— А тебя?!

— Мне положено. Осознать, раскаяться, отвергнуть прежние идеалы… Вопрос в том, где взять новые, если те, которые проповедуют мои противники, еще отвратительнее. Я не бросал своих. И не позволял поставить под угрозу то, во что я верил, из-за нежелания марать руки в чужой крови!

Альбус откашлялся, сглотнул, заталкивая поглубже все те слова, которые уже не имели никакого смысла. Битва между ними была давно закончена, и переписать ее итог задним числом не выйдет. Но впереди была новая война, а перед ним сидел истинный видящий… Он осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, поинтересовался:

— Том Реддл уничтожит Англию, если я не выйду биться с ним насмерть?

Геллерт фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Поздно, Альхен. Убивать его нужно было сразу, как только ты увидел, что из него вырастет. А теперь он сделает все, чтобы избежать прямого столкновения с победителем Гриндельвальда, это тебе не влюбленный рыцарь-осел, который поскачет на дуэль после брошенного вызова. Ты выбрал поиграть в благородство… пожинай последствия. Для тебя не найдется башни, в которой ты сможешь спрятаться, чтобы не видеть, что он сотворит с твоей землей… и с твоей школой. 

Его голос — сухой и торжественный, гулкий — голос пророка, озвучивающего будущее как приговор, не оставляя ни единого шанса, заставил Альбуса без возражений подняться из кресла, хотя еще один вопрос он все-таки должен был задать, прежде чем уйти навсегда. Уйти и унести ответ, который камнем ляжет на сердце, перечеркивая память о том, что случилось когда-то между ними далеким жарким летом девяносто девятого.

— Ты меня ненавидишь?

Ответа пришлось ждать долго.

— Я изрядно на тебя зол, — наконец признался Геллерт, глядя на него своими диковинными разноцветными глазами. Хмыкнул, пожевал губами, и неожиданно усмехнулся. — Сложно не разозлиться на такого упертого, слепого осла, который видит только то, что хочет. Какого цвета косы у всех моих героинь, Альбус?

— Рыжего, — Альбус с грустным смешком накрутил на палец собственный седой локон и продемонстрировал его. — Вспоминаешь прошлое?

— Точно осел, — буркнул Геллерт, и голос у него стал насмешливо-нежным, как много-много лет назад. — В следующий раз, когда явишься за автографом, хоть цветов принеси. Ты совершенно не умеешь ухаживать. И новый сервиз захвати. Старый мы точно расколотим, пока будем выяснять, кто еще кому какие мозоли оттоптал за последние полвека!

*Намек на Барбару Картленд — прекрасную английскую даму, написавшая за 98 лет жизни аж 657 любовных романа. Самый печатаемый и продаваемый английский автор в двадцатом веке.

** Имя Барбара созвучно со словом «варвар» не только на русском, но и на английском — «barbarian»


End file.
